


The Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men

by trulybliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beacon Hills High has no rules, Catch my references if you can, Epic Bromance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, POV Changes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Scott, Stiles Loses His Virginity, Threesome - F/M/M, and the parents are never around, set some time after 3A, timelines are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulybliss/pseuds/trulybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is a good friend. But, he's not the best alpha just yet. </p><p>You know what they say about the best laid plans of wolves and men. They often go awry. </p><p>or</p><p>The one where alpha powers make Scott extra possessive and grade school rules where if you lick it you own it still apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely friends Kate and Kelty for betaing this. Any mistakes that remain are mine and mine alone though. Unlike Teen Wolf, which I do not own.

Scott isn’t stupid, despite what a lot of people think. He’s also, despite what is most certainly popular opinion, not an asshole - not all the time, at least. Above all else, he wants his friends to be happy, but right now he’s pretty sure they aren’t. He _is_ actually aware of how often Stiles must feel like a third wheel, and he _does_ actually feel bad about it. He just isn’t sure how to include Stiles when Allison is around.

It isn’t that he doesn’t want to. He wants Stiles around almost as often as he wants Allison around, but the problem is he isn’t sure he wants the same things from Stiles, and he doubts Stiles wants to be around whenever Scott and Allison do the things they like doing most.

Anyway, it isn’t the most acceptable thing to bring up in casual conversation, so Stiles continues to feel out of place whenever Allison is involved, Scott continues to apologize awkwardly enough for it to not seem very sincere at all, and they both pretend it doesn’t matter.

That lasts them until one evening when Scott and Allison get drunk together on a stolen bottle of wine. Well, Allison got drunk, Scott just got giggly and an excuse to be handsy. When Stiles called halfway through the evening, Scott let it go to voicemail, but he couldn’t stop fiddling with the phone in hand as the guilt started to get to him.

“He misses me,” Scott says, looking morosely at his phone. Allison drops her head on her knees, the pose she takes when she’s getting ready to listen the few times Scott’s in a rare talkative mood. “for a long time it’s just been he and I. He’s not used to...I never really had girlfriends before you.”

Allison smiles. She probably doesn’t understand, not that it’s her fault. Before Lydia, Allison hadn’t really had a best friend because of how often her family moved. Scott knows she never really had any boyfriends before him, either. After being friends with Lydia, who talks about boyfriends she’s had like they were conquests, or more accurately _accessories_ , she probably feels self-conscious now and again for lack of experience. She doesn’t say anything though, just reaches up to brush the bangs out of her face while she waits for Scott to continue in his time.

He looks up and smiles at her, but he knows she can tell he doesn’t feel it. She can always tell. Allison stays quiet for a moment, waiting to make sure Scott is finished speaking, and says, smiling, “You know, Stiles is pretty cute.”

Scott’s not sure where she’s going with this, her heart beat steady as she giggles and bites the corner of her lip the way she does when she’s being coy. Scott can feel his smile easing into something a little more genuine before he laughingly asks, “What?”

Allison’s smile widens, and she sighs, reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear the way she does when she’s embarrassed or nervous. “I mean,” she starts slowly, “If you don’t want him getting left out all the time, he doesn’t have to be.”

It takes a moment for Scott to understand what she’s even saying. He can’t deny that he’d thought about it, alone in the safety of his own room. But he’d never expected she’d like the idea too, let alone suggest it on herself. His jaw drops, as she laughs again. She must be nervous, she isn’t usually this giggly.

“I...I don’t know if he’d uh...”

Allison shrugs, cutting him off because she knows he won’t finish his sentence anyway. “It’s worth asking.”

Scott tells himself she’s right, but he can’t help the thought that even just asking is probably going to change their whole relationship as they know it, regardless of Stiles’s answer. Already he feels heat curling in his stomach, something restless shifting beneath his skin, at the very thought of being with Stiles. 

That night Scott dreams of pale, mole kissed flesh, and green grass. He’s running as fast as he can chasing a deer through the woods. They finally break the tree line onto the lacrosse pitch. Scott roars and pounces, landing on his hands and knees pinning down his prey. A long, lean coltish body streches out beneath him, white skin nearly glowing in contrast to the dark grass. A smiles spreads over his mouth, exposing his fangs. Scott drags his nose along the smooth warm skin and whispers,

_”I’ve got you, dude.”_

_“You had me before.”_

_“I know, but now I have you.”_

Scott wakes up to wet sheets with a groan. 

He’s tries to come up with some sort of plan. But, how do you ask your best friend if they want to start sleeping with you and your girlfriend? _‘Hey man, what’d you make on Harris’s chem test? Question six was C, right? By the way, I want to know if you’d be into sleeping with Allison and I.’_

Scott even consults Google.

_how do I ask someone to join in a threesome_

That turns out to be a mistake, because most websites express that threesomes should not involve someone you know very well. Scott blanches at the idea of having sex with a near-stranger, especially when Allison is also involved.

That’s just stupid advice. He tries again.

_how do I ask my best friend if he wants to have sex with me_

That's no good, either, because it was all a bunch of girls asking for advice about boys or boys asking advice about girls, and there’s no indication of a third party ever being involved. He goes to specify the situation but it’s too awkward to explain in a single google taskbar.

In the end, Scott decides Google doesn't know what it's talking about. There’s always his tried and true method to fall back on though: diving in headfirst.

They're standing outside the cafeteria the next day when Scott goes for it. He doesn't think, he doesn't calculate. He lunges. He’s overzealous, forgets his strength and slams Stiles against the wall. He feels Stiles go tense, and tenses himself. Too afraid to pull back or even open his eyes. 

He’s in it, now. Past the point of no return. He presses forward blindly, managing to knock into Stiles’s lips by sheer luck. It’s too still and too quiet for too long, and Scott feels tension coiling at the back of his throat, causing him, as if to make matters worse, to growl.

The sound seems to snap Stiles out of the shock of Scott attacking him, crumbling the wall Scott was never aware of between them. He feels hands suddenly in his hair, gripping tight and pulling him impossibly close. He’s a lot of teeth, but not in a bad way, biting Scott’s lip to open his mouth and deepen the kiss. He’s greedy and shaking and enthusiastic. 

Scott finds himself wondering how often Stiles has seriously thought about this before.

His hands are everywhere. A little too everywhere, and Scott is starkly reminded of where they are when he hears someone shouting as he feels Stiles’s hand grope at his belt.

“Stilinski! McCall!” Scott’s blood freezes at the sound of that sharp, familiar voice cutting through the dull roar of the hallway. He pulls away suddenly, and Stiles drops his face onto Scott’s shoulder, his breath coming out in hard gasps against his neck. Scott looks over to see Coach Finstock with his arms crossed over his chest. Several students are staring from behind him. 

“At least have the decency to move your activities to the men’s room, boys.”

Scott smirks. “Uh...sorry, Coach.”

He feels Stiles move, swallowing hard before meekly rasping an echo of, “Sorry, Coach.” Scott reaches up and scratches tentatively at the back of Stiles’s neck. He feels Stiles shudder, the hand still at Scott’s waistband tightens.

Scott feels a thrill up his spine and is overcome by the urge to pin Stiles back against the wall and bite a mark into his throat for everyone to see, a claim. He pushes that down quickly, a little disturbed by how hard it seems to be to fight the impulse, as if it’s fighting back. Instead Scott presses closer, dips his head and whispers, “Stay the night with Allison and me tonight.”

Stiles looks up sharply, his eyes wide. “What?”

Scott smiles, but doesn’t repeat himself. “My mom’s on graveyard shift tonight, so we don’t have to worry about her. I can make you get as loud as I want.” 

Stiles doesn’t seem to understand what Scott is saying at all. “Oh,” he says weakly, “okay.”

Scott leans forward and places a kiss below his ear. Teasing, quick. Stiles blinks, and Scott spins on his heel and starts to walk down the hall, leaving Stiles staring after him. As an afterthought he turns back and says, “You can come early enough for dinner, if you want.”

Stiles is slumped against the wall for support his eyes wide, lips red and cheeks flushed. He looks like a spooked deer. He looks delicious. 

Stiles calls out, still sounding dazed, “Where ya goin’?”

Scott laughs. “Math,” he says gently, “Shouldn’t you be getting to class too?”

In math, Scott passes a note to Allison.

_Pretty sure Stiles is up for it. Still interested?_

He gets the note back almost instantly, _How do you know?_ scrawled neatly next to his question. He frowns that she didn’t answer whether or not she was still interested, but figures answering her question will get a reaction one way or another.

_I made out with him in the hall by the lunchroom._

He hears her gasp before she spins in her seat, the discretion of note-writing entirely forgotten. “And I _missed it?_ ” she hisses, her eyes bright.

Scott grins. “I told him to come by tonight,” he whispers back. “Is that okay?”

“ _Okay?_ ” Allison bubbles excitedly, quickly turning when the teacher snaps at them from the front of the class. Lydia glances back at them, but her attention doesn’t stay. Allison goes back to using the notebook paper as means of communication, throwing a note over her shoulder and leans her head in her hand, focusing on the class now.

 _I’ll be there at 7, we’ll need to feed him first_

Scott sees Stiles again in economics, and Finstock looks like he’s chomping at the bit, waiting for any reason to tease them about being lovebirds - looks like he’s been waiting for an opportunity like this since he met the two of them.

Scott decides to give him the chance, because it’s worth it just to see Stiles squirm. Leaning forward, he whispers into Stiles’s ear, “So... about tonight.”

Stiles meeps and jumps, causing Finstock to shout, “Cut it out, you two. Pay more attention to your tests and less to your testacles.”

Looking proud of himself, Finstock smirks at the class like he’s been sitting on that line since catching them in the hallway. It’s probably the only reason he’s making the class take a test today. Scott hears Danny snort, and Finstock looks entirely validated.

Scott smiles and goes back to his test, one hand idly reaching up and carding through Stiles’s hair. He can hear Stiles’s heartbeat pick up from where he’s sitting.

Stiles having enough hair to play with is still a bit disarming. He wonders if it’s strange for Stiles, too. He runs his nails up Stiles’s nape, not looking up from his paper. He distractedly bubbles in an answer while rolling his fingers over the crown of his head. Scott swears the sound of Stiles’s heartbeat is getting louder, he almost expects the rest of the class to start hearing it soon. It’s distracting, he glances up at the back of Stiles’s head, where his hand is resting. 

Scott’s fingers find a sweet spot behind Stiles’s ear and he turns his head into Scott’s hand seeking more, inadvertently he’d exposing a small portion of his neck to Scott as well. Scott is enthralled by the sight of pale smooth skin, he can even make out the rhythmic movements at Stiles’s pulse point. 

Scott realizes he’s probably gone too far when he tugs gently at a fistful of hair, trying to turn his head more. Stiles makes a soft noise at the back of his throat, somewhere between a gasp and a groan. Suddenly, he can smell it on him. Arousal. He’s getting hard.

Dropping his hand back to his desk, he listens as Stiles’s heartbeat stutters and begins to slow down.

Stiles doesn’t look back at him, and Scott decides not to push him any further, for now. As the bell rings, Scott says, “See you tonight,” pressing his lips quickly to the top of Stiles’s head before he darts out of the room.

Allison shows up at Scott’s place at ten past six with a grocery bag full of food. “Is your mom still home?”

Scott nods. “Her shift’s not until ten, but she’s meeting some friends for dinner first.” Allison looks like she’s going to ask more questions, so he cuts her off and admits, “I told her we wanted the house to ourselves tonight.”

Allison rolls her eyes and smiles.

On her way out, Scott’s mother tells them to behave. “Don’t burn the house down and don’t....” she trails off looking between the two of them, but she switches tactics, “Just be safe.”

Allison smiles, wide and reassuring. “Of course we will, Ms. McCall.”

Scott smiles. Scott’s mother looks resignedly unassured, but smirks and grabs her purse on her way out. “I’ll be back in the morn...ing.” Her face falls on the last word, shooting them both another wary look. She swallows and repeats firmly, “Just....be safe.” before beating a speedy retreat. 

Cooking dinner takes longer than they were expecting, probably because Scott has a hard time keeping his hands on chopping the vegetables and off of Allison’s waist. Allison threatens to kick him out of the kitchen if he doesn’t focus, but seems just as easily distracted herself when they get everything simmering on the stove.

They behave themselves well enough until everything is left to cool, when Scott hoists Allison onto the counter and stands on his toes to kiss her, smiling into it when he feels her legs wrap around his waist. 

In between kisses she asks, “How’s Stiles, anyway? At kissing, I mean.”

Scott shrugs. “Well he’s not new to it or anything,” he answers, sliding his hand into her hair, “He knows what he’s doing, anyway.” As a final thought he adds, “You’ll find out.”

Allison chuckles. “Good.”

Before long there’s a knock on the door, hesitant and much quieter than usual. Or what Scott would assume is usual, he can’t remember the last time Stiles knocked at the door, usually just letting himself in. 

Allison lets out an excited yelp bouncing a little as she pushes past Scott to go answer the door. “Start setting the table,” she calls over her shoulder, as she heads toward the door obviously forcing herself to slow her pace. Scott does as he’s told and tosses plates and silverware haphazardly onto the table. He wonders for a moment if maybe he should have laid out a tablecloth or lit a candle, was he meant to be wooing Stiles? 

Allison returns with Stiles in tow. He looks only marginally less rattled than he did this afternoon. Though the peppery scent of anxiety shrouded him like a cloud, it makes his nose itch. He crosses the room at a sedate pace, like he was approaching a small animal. 

“Hey.” he smiles as he wraps his arms around Stiles, pulling him into the warmest hug he can muster, trying to subtly plaster as much of his scent onto Stiles as possible to rub out the peppery stench. When he pulls back, he feels like purring with satisfaction at a job well done. Stiles smelt right, now. 

“Shall we?” Allison prompts, tugging Stiles towards the dining room and throwing a wink at Scott. 

Stiles gapes at the set table.

“You made dinner,” he says after staring at the set up, as if he didn’t think Scott was capable of mac and cheese. To be fair, he knows Scott really isn’t capable of much past microwaving leftovers unless he has someone to walk him through it hand over fist. 

Scott nudges Stiles towards a chair, waiting for Allison to take the seat next to him before sitting himself on the other side of the table between them both. Dinner is awkward. Which Scott can officially say considering how many awkward dinners he’s suffered through in his lifetime.

Scott starts things off by serving Stiles, dishing chicken casserole and veggies onto his plate. He glances up, pleased with himself as he slides the plate in front of Stiles only to catch his friend staring at him incredulously. 

“What?” Scott asks defensively, he just wanted Stiles to know that he got this food for him. Stiles shakes his head and looks away quickly. 

“Such a gentleman.” Allison giggles as he reaches for her plate next. 

Scott tries not to concentrate of Stiles rapid heart beat. It’s quite possible Stiles is out of his mind while they’re both calmly eating chicken a la king and green beans. Or maybe he just took an extra adderall? Stiles always smelled like cut fruit, apples and sometimes hints of citrus. But what if there were other subtle scents Scott wasn’t picking up? 

Part of Scott is angry with himself, he should be able to tell, he’s an alpha! But learning to distinguish emotions from scents, even though Derek had offered to help Scott hadn’t taken him up on it. He always had something more important to do, usually with Allison. But now, while he glances at Stiles pushing food around on his plate … well, Scott would make it up to him. 

Scott’s the first to finish, but he has the decency to pretend to have something left to pick at until the others are done. When Allison puts down her fork she wipes her mouth with her napkin and says, her voice chipper, “Shall we?”

Stiles is still poking at his chicken nervously. His plate still looks mostly full. He looks up at Allison’s words and gapes. “Now? But - What about the dishes? And shouldn’t we like, wait an hour after eating or...”

“It’s not swimming, Stiles, we’ll be fine,” Allison says with a smirk. “We’ll take our time stoking the fire, anyway.”

Stiles face turns a bright red as he looks anywhere but at Allison. “L-Like, here?” he gestures at the table with a shaky wave managing to knock his plate on accident, thankfully not spilling anything but still causing a scene as his arms fly out to steady it. 

Allison smirks. “Would you like us to all have sex on the table?” Scott thinks Allison may be enjoying this too much.

“We can, uh. Upstairs is uh. Let’s...bed.” Stiles manages, nodding slowly as his eyes keep darting to the ceiling. Scott grins, knowing just how to encourage his best friend. 

“You know, we can go as slow need us to, Stiles. It’s okay.” 

Stiles balks, never one to back down at a challenge. “Is seventeen years not slow enough?” 

“Good point,” he smirks, standing and making a few steps towards the stairs. Stiles manages to knock his chair over in his haste to stand up. Stiles jumps and turns to right the chair, but Allison is already there, popping it back up and nudging him forwards towards Scott with a smile. As soon as he’s in reach Scott wraps a hand around Stiles’s wrist, to tug Stiles up the stairs. He can feel Stiles’s pulse hammering wildly against his fingers, he knows Stiles will see it as patronizing, but he leans forward and kisses him gently on the lips.

“Don’t be nervous. We’ll take care of you.” Scott whispers, looking Stiles in the eye. 

That seems to only make Stiles more nervous. 

Allison huffs out a sigh. “C’mon boys, we don’t have all day, either you’re in or you’re out, let’s go.” Scott watches her bounds past them, up the stairs, throwing a grin back at them as she goes. He looks back at Stiles as she disappears around the corner.

“Well?”

Stiles nods, determined. “Yeah. Yes. I’m in. I’m all in, dude. Let’s do this.”

Allison is already waiting for them on the bed, sitting on the edge in her underwear, her clothes folded up on Scott’s desk. As Scott and Stiles come in, she hops to her feet, pulling Stiles’s shirt over his head. Stiles yelps, instinctively trying to help wiggle himself out of it and nearly getting tangled.

Scott chuckles and wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist from behind, fitting himself snugly along the planes of his back. “Stiles,” he whispers, “Just relax, okay?”

Stiles nods again. “I’m relaxed,” he says, but his voice comes out tense and high-pitched. “Totally relaxed. Very much relaxed. It’s cool. Totally. Entirely cool.” He jumps when Scott presses a kiss just under his jaw. “Relaxed,” he repeats, determinedly, as if saying it enough times will make it true.

Allison reaches up and runs her hand through Stiles’s hair. He jerks, not so much away, as in surprise, and Scott slides his hands down Stiles’s sides to grip his hips to still him. Stiles lets out a small noise and Allison smiles, leaning forward to kiss him.

Stiles freezes in Scott’s arms, again. In an attempt to fix it, Scott rolls his hand up over Stiles’s ribs, across his chest to rest at his collarbone. He presses his mouth to his ear and whispers, “Go on, Stiles.”

Stiles shudders, going pliant under Scott’s hands, tentatively kissing Allison back, but his hands find Scott’s, Stiles’s fingers shaky as they intertwined with his own. Scott watches them for a minute, as Allison curls her arms around Stiles’s neck and pulls them forward, away from the door and toward the bed. 

When they reach the edge of the bed, Allison sits down, Scott is sure she meant to pull Stiles down on top of her. But, Stiles has gone tense again, his whole body pushing back against Scott’s seeking comfort. Or perhaps it was direction Stiles needed? Scott smirks, he can do that. 

Spinning Stiles around and shoving him backwards, Stiles doesn’t have but a moment to flail out before his ass hits the bed next to Allison. Scott is on his hands and knees over Stiles in the blink of an eye, pushing him onto his back, his mouth finding Stiles’s in a brutal kiss. Scott greedily devours the gasps and moans Stiles lets slip as his fingers grapple to find hold anywhere on Scott, as if looking for a lifeline. 

When Stiles fingers grasp at Scott’s neck he let’s lose a deep growl and pitches back. Stiles’s eyes are wide, his pupils blown as he stares up at Scott in shock and awe. Scott grabs Stiles’s wrist and pins it to the bed before leaning back down and biting down on Stiles’s ear. 

Stiles curls forward into Scott, breathing hard, completely unafraid of being pinned down by a werewolf. Something about how completely Stiles trusts Scott twists something deep in his gut. He wants all of Stiles.

Scott lets go of Stiles’s wrist, instead using his free hand to palm at Stiles’s stiffening cock through his jeans. Stiles makes a noise as Scott unbuttons his jeans, jolting when Scott’s hand slides into his boxers. 

Scott can feel Stiles’s whole body thrumming with pent up energy. He doesn’t know what or where to move, his heart is rabbiting so loudly in his chest that Scott is almost sure Allison can hear it. It sounds like it’s going to break out of his ribcage.

Remembering earlier, Scott runs his free hand through Stiles’s hair again. He smiles when he feels a shudder roll through Stiles’s body. 

“Scott,” Stiles pants, his voice the same croaky whisper it had been in the hallway after coach Finstock had caught them. It’s the first thing Stiles has said in quite awhile, Scott realizes. 

Scott feels suddenly possessive of every noise Stiles makes, of every part of Stiles, he wants to own it all. He rips off his own shirt with no preamble. “You’re always wearing too many layers,” he barks rolling off Stiles to kick off his own jeans. Scott’s shoulder brushes Allison’s and glances up at her. Her face is flushed and her breathing hard as she runs a hand over her chest. Scott can smell how wet she’s gotten from just watching and he smirks. He leans over and presses a hard kiss to her lips and joins her running one his hands across of her breasts, dragging a finger roughly over a pert nipple. “Both of you” he says catching her eye as he pulls back to give her room to wriggle out of her underwear.

Stiles sits dumbstruck for a moment before Scott hisses, “Now, Stiles.” He jumps to his feet perhaps startled into action or maybe he thinks he can strip quicker standing, Scott’s not sure. But, he watches him as he tugs his own jeans and boxers off in one go. 

Stiles seems to realize he’s shirtless for the first time, staring awkwardly at his chest. Scott opens his mouth to prompt him again, but his voice falters as he realizes that maybe Stiles doesn’t want to be naked. He should’ve noticed the pattern. Stiles never changes when anyone else is looking in the locker rooms. Stiles always wears layers, even in the heat of summer. This is the most skin Scott has seen on him since puberty, and Allison had been the instigator.

He takes a deep breath. He can’t make this a big deal. He knows Stiles doesn’t want him to.

“Come here,” he says instead, reaching out and taking Stiles’s hand. He pulls him back down onto the bed, gentler than before, taking control of the kiss again. Stiles falls back, easy and pliant, melting into the kiss as he had before. When Scott reaches back for the hem of Stiles’s jeans, he lets him.

Scott can feel Allison’s eyes on them as he helps Stiles kick off his pants and underwear, running his hands over his bare legs. He can feel Stiles shaking. It’s not what he had expected. Not that he expected Stiles to be suave in any way, but this is different. Scott pulls away.

“You still okay?” he asks.

Stiles has his eyes closed, but nods. When he opens them again he is starting to look more dazed than nervous. Scott suppresses the urge to bite down on his neck again, stops himself at burying his face in the crook of it. He can still feel Stiles shaking as his legs wrap around Scott’s waist, so he kisses him again. Long and slow until he stills. 

Stiles doesn’t really kiss at all like his persona would suggest. He falls easily into Scott’s lead, soft and slow and hesitant in a way Scott never really would’ve figured Stiles capable of. His hands are in Scott’s hair, clawing down his neck. After a moment, Scott can feel himself making quiet mewling noises in the back of his throat.

Mainly just to do something with his hands, Scott slides his palms up Stiles’s sides, trying to be reassuring. Stiles jumps, gasping a little into the kiss, and Scott tries not to smile. He doesn’t want Stiles to think he’s teasing him and make him uncomfortable, but he never really realized how receptive and eager Stiles would be in this position.

It feels ridiculous, but he finds it pretty cute.

When Scott breaks the kiss, Allison reaches over and pets Stiles’s hair, smiling as his eyes fall shut. “You ready?” Scott asks, his fingers brushing over Allison’s as he too strokes a hand through Stiles’s hair. 

Stiles nods, but when Scott tries to pull away, he panics, tightening his legs around him and blurting, “No.”

Scott frowns. “I’ll be here,” he says, awkward. “Allison’ll be easier.”

Stiles scoffs and looks over at Allison. “Are you gonna let him talk about you like that?” he asks, still too breathless to sound truly sarcastic. 

Allison smirks and punches his shoulder. “You know what he means, Stiles. We just thought we’d ease you into this sort of thing.” Allison smiles and glances between the two of them, Scott still kneeling over Stiles and hasn’t made any attempt to move. It had been Allison’s suggestion that Stiles would go with her first, but if Scott was being honest with himself he couldn’t stand the idea of his best friend’s first time being with someone other than him. Allison’s eyes linger on Scott’s for a moment before she leans over and kisses Scott sweetly. She stays close as she runs a hand down Scott’s arm to where his hand is linked with Stiles’s. Allison rests her hand on top of theirs and bites her bottom lip. “But, you know, I don’t mind watching, if that’s what you’d prefer.” 

“Best. Girlfriend. Ever.” Scotts says playfully kissing what ever bits of her face he can get to as she giggles and squirms. 

Stiles lets out a short, startled laugh as well that comes out as semi-hysterical. He looks at Scott, then back at Allison, then nods, his eyes stealing as if he was convincing himself of something. Scott leans down and cups Stiles’s face before kissing him again. Before pulling away his hand lingers on Stiles’s jaw, and Scott feels an unexpected shiver run through him.

Again he finds himself wondering how many times Stiles thought of being with Scott in this way. He doesn’t know how to feel about the idea that Stiles has possibly wanted this for a while, and if he was being honest with himself so had Scott. Of course he this wasn’t the time for deep self examination so he stamps it down on that think about some other time. Right now he has Stiles spread out beneath him and he was going to enjoy every moment. 

Allison is good with Stiles, helping him position himself in a comfortable position on his back with a couple pillows tucked under his hips. “Just relax,” she says.

Stiles swallows hard, nodding. He seems embarrassed to look at Allison, but she only smiles at him, sitting back and letting Scott take the lead. Scott sits up and stretches over to reach his bedside table, rummaging around in the drawer for a condom and a bottle of lube.

“You ready?” Scott asked as he pops open the cap for the lube and dribbles some onto his fingers. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and lets it out with a soft “Yeah.”

Scott has a general idea of what’s supposed to happen now. He trails his eyes slowly down Stiles exposed body, past his hard cock and lightly haired balls to the pink pucker of his ass. Slowly Scott presses a finger against Stiles’s hole and rubs gently against the warm flesh. 

“It won’t take much.” Stiles’s voice is quiet but steady “I should still be pretty stretched from after school.” Scott looks up sharply and catches Stiles’s eye with a questioning look. Stiles smirks a little, though it’s lacking it’s usual flare, and his eyes drift up to the ceiling as if he can’t look Scott in the eye and admit this. “I barely made it to the bedside table for my astroglide. Just on my knees, bent over the bed with my fingers up my ass thinking about that kiss.” 

Scott lets out a breath through his nose, that’s closer to a growl then he’s strictly comfortable with, as he presses forward. His finger slides all the way in to the last knuckle without resistance. His whole body feels pulled taut, ready to pounce, and the image of Stiles working himself open and thinking about Scott has him harder than he’s ever been. 

Stiles moans and slaps a hand to mouth to stifle the noise. 

“Stiles,” Scott practically purrs as he reaches up and pulls Stiles’s hand away from his mouth “when have I ever tried to keep you quiet? Why would you think I’d want to start now?” Stiles gasps out a laugh that quickly turns to a high keen as Scott slips in a second finger and twists his wrist. 

It doesn’t feel like much time until Scott is satisfied that Stiles is ready. He tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth and eases the rubber onto his dick. When Scott leans forward and presses the head of his penis to Stiles’s ass Stiles jolts a bit, swearing under his breath. Scott slides forward, placing his hand firmly over Stiles’s frantic heart and kissing him. 

In one slow but steady motion Scott pushes into Stiles’s tight heat. Stiles lets out a sharp, quiet gasp and Scott groans into his mouth.

Scott, not yet ready to move, nuzzles into Stiles’s neck, leaving kisses everywhere he can reach. Stiles is biting his lip, his eyes screwed shut. Tisking, Scott reaches up and pinches Stiles’s nipple. When Stiles yelps, he can’t help but giggle.

“Relax, Stiles,” he says, his voice a little more breathless “I can’t tell when you’re uncomfortable if you’re going to make that face the whole time.”

Stiles huffs. “Shut up,” he snaps teasingly, but Scott can tell his attitude puts him a little more at ease. Smiling, Scott kisses his neck softly. It’s just the one kiss but by the time he pulls away Stiles is smiling at him. “Ready to move,” he murmurs, and Scott smiles, guiding Stiles to wrap his legs around Scott’s waist.

Even the slight movement causes Stiles to gasp and shiver. Scott starts to move, slowly at first, pulling out and pushing back in with long smooth strokes, luxuriating in how amazing it feels. Scott’s eyes close for a moment before he feels Stiles grab for where one of his hands is fisting into the sheets. 

Scott’s eyes snap open and drink in the sight of Stiles; his entire body flushed, chest heaving for breath, eyes wide and focused solely on Scott. This is when Scott’s resolve breaks. His hips snap forward into Stiles’s swiftly as he sets a new quicker pace. 

Stiles feels amazing under him, it’s different from when he’s with Allison but just as gut wrenchingly wonderful. Stiles’s scent is engulfing Scott’s senses and driving him further on and his moans loud and unabashed as he wantonly tightens his legs around Scott’s back and does his best to meet Scott thrust for thrust. 

It’s not too long before Scott can feel Stiles’s entire body winding tight. Stiles is keening, his body pulled taut against Scott’s. Scott curls over Stiles’s front, pressing their sweat damp foreheads together. 

“Look at me when you come.” Scott orders in the firmest tone he can manage while still rutting into Stiles’s perfect ass. Stiles’s eyes widen as he goes rigid under him. Sitles mouth hangs open in a silent scream, nothing but gasping shuddery breaths escape. 

Scott can feel Stiles’s heartbeat hammering against his chest. He drags another trail of kisses along his neck, letting him to catch his breath while Scott rolls his hips inside Stiles slowly. Stiles is clenching tightly against Scott creating the most amazing pressure for him to nudge and slide in. 

Stiles starts to whine lowly but urges Scott on by crossing his ankles behind Scott and pulling him closer, forcing Scott deeper inside him. Scott grunts and picks up his pace again, not quite managing to maintain rhyme. Scott loses himself in the the tight grip, perfect heat and knowing that no one else had owned Stiles so completely like this. 

Scott comes with an actual howl, hammering his hips into Stiles, forcing himself as deep as he could manage while he rode out wave after wave of sheer euphoria. Stiles is gasping and twitching beneath Scott, watching him in awe. Scott swears he could live in this moment forever. That is until he hears Allison gasp. 

Had Allison really sat beside them the entire time watching? She’d been so quiet, Scott could actually say he’s impressed. Turning to smile at her he’s confronted by the image of his girlfriend flushed, two fingers stuck in her mouth for her suck on and two fingers curled inside herself. 

He can smell just how wet she is, coupled with the aroma of Stiles and his combined scents filling his senses he feels a bit wild. Letting himself slip out of Stiles he lunges over and pulls Allison to him by her hips. She lets out a yelp as her hands fly out at her sides in an attempt to steady herself as Scott pulls her ass off the bed to barey his face into her wet sex. 

Allison doesn’t hold herself back now that Scott’s tongue is working it’s way into her just the way she likes, she let’s out a moan that’s more scream than anything else. Scott looks up to see that she’s grabbed Stiles by the back of his head and pulled him to one of her breasts where, based on the noises, he must be making up to Allison the neglect. 

The simulation proves too much for her all at once and her orgasam rip out of her, catching them all by surprise as she cries out and writhes under them. Scott sets her back down on the bed after a few more strokes of his tongue and smirks at the sight. Stiles head is resting on Allison’s breast, bobbing with her heavy breaths, while she combs her fingers through his hair. Both of their faces are utterly blissed out. 

“Okay?” Allison asks softly, her voice slightly raspy

Stiles nods slowly. “Very um yeah. Very okay,” he answers, quietly. He still looks more dazed than anything. Scott smiles the word “Perfect” falling from his lips as he manages to wedge himself between them both. They fall asleep in a pile, Stiles cuddled under Scott with his head pillowed on Allison’s side, Scott starfished over the both of them, snoring with his face nestled in the crook of Allison’s neck.

They’re all a little different, the next day. Scott refuses to let it be awkward, which some how works for once. Or maybe letting Allison wake Stiles up with her lips wrapped around his morning wood had something to do with it. When Scott gets a text from his mom telling him she’s pulling a double he decides they should spend the day lazily fooling around and getting accustomed to each other’s bodies. It obviously was not going to be just a one time thing.

Returning to school on Monday was also stupidly easy. Allison seems more relaxed talking to Lydia about sex as she recounts her weekend. They sit in the library and swap stories over lunch. Lydia still has more to tell, but Allison seems to enjoy listening now, instead of just feeling awkward. 

Stiles seems more settled in his own skin too, not quite as jittery or anxious. He’s not calm by any stretch of the imagination, but he seems a little more comfortable with himself, happier even. His energy feels less nervous and more ecstatic.

Scott finds himself feeling more protective of Stiles, keeping an eye on him most of the day and making sure he’s always within reach. At one point he walks past him on the way to a separate class, stops and gives him a kiss before continuing on his way. Stiles stops and blinks before smiling.

They fall into a routine. It would seem complicated to anyone on the outside, but it isn’t. It’s surprisingly simple. 

Sometimes it’s just Scott. Sometimes they’re the last ones getting ready in the locker room after practice and Scott pulls Stiles into a shower stall and fucks him hard and quick against the wall, Stiles whimpering into his neck as he holds him close, begging again and again “Please Scott, God, please. Please please please.”

Sometimes it’s just Allison. Sometimes they’re sitting together in Algebra and Allison suddenly asks to go to the bathroom, catching Stiles’s eye and making it clear that he should ask a handful of minutes later so that they meet in the girl’s room. Allison pushes him against the door, wraps her legs around his waist and rides him until he comes with a shout mostly borne of surprise.

Usually, it’s the two of them together, pulling Stiles away as he’s walking to his next class and dragging him outside, or maybe all the way to his jeep before they jump him, Scott wrapped around his back and pushing him onto all fours as Allison lies down in front of him with her feet against the roof of the car.

Stiles seems to learn to submit entirely to Scott because he knows - whether or not Scott says so - that it’s what Scott wants. It is what Scott wants too, he finds himself craving to press Stiles down, to dominate him completely. Allison doesn’t mind either and neither of them ever question when Scott starts scent marking both of them openly. 

Nobody really asks about it because it’s relatively self-explanatory. Scott and Allison are still obviously dating, and now they both seem enamoured with Stiles as well. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, and no one wants to make it their business, anyway. For the most part.

Isaac seems to be the only person in the school to really have a problem with it, or at least has a problem he’s not adept at hiding. He’s stopped talking to Stiles entirely, at least on a direct basis, and whenever Scott or Allison mention Stiles around him, he barely manages to hide his eye rolls or huffs.

When Scott asks him if there’s something wrong, he shrugs. “All good, boss.”

Scott can guess by the sarcastic use of the word ‘boss’ that things aren’t ‘all good’ but he knows better than to press Isaac, he knows Isaac will come to him if and when he wants to. So he just leaves it alone, hoping it’ll work itself out as magically as everything else has.

Their newfound relationship has been going on for nearly a month before Derek learns about it. To be fair, he had been gone visiting Cora in South America.

“Why do you smell like Stiles?” Derek asks one afternoon after the short pack meeting to welcome him back. 

It’s such a blunt question and he sounds so confused, Scott can’t find the words to explain. “Uh,” he says awkwardly, “I didn’t shower before I came here?”

“You shower?” Derek asks in that snarky, somewhat childish tone he takes on that causes Scott to forget they aren’t the same age. “No but now you _reek_ of him.”

Flustered, Scott snaps, “Jesus, Derek, that’s not really any of your business.”

Derek looks as if he’s offended that anything could possibly be considered _not_ his business. He frowns. “I thought you were with Allison.”

“I am,” Scott assures. Derek doesn’t look as if he’s going to let this go without an explanation so Scott sighs, long and loud, making it obvious that he doesn’t want to go into this before admitting frankly, “I just like him to be there, too, sometimes.” Derek’s eyes widen, and Scott finds it funny enough to specify, “A lot of the time. Most of the time, really.” 

“So what, he’s a toy for you and Allison to play with?” Derek barks, rising to anger quicker then Scott had seen him do in months. 

“Of course not!” Scott bites back, his temper flaring, barely resisting the urge to turn this isn’t some sort of all out dogfight. “Stiles is my best friend, I care about him and I can’t stand to see him lonely. It’s none of your business what we do, but just so we’re perfectly clear here he’s happy, we all are.” Scott storms from loft afterwards, and if he goes straight to Stiles’s place and spends the next 2 hours fucking him in every position he can twist him into until Stiles is nothing but a puddle of overstimulated goo, well, no one need know why. 

Things get tense after that. 

...

Pack meetings were a regular occurrence. Lies and secrets had always been their downfall, so now Scott insisted that keeping everyone informed and on the same page made for a more well bonded pack. Almost every week they would all gather together Friday after school for a training exercise and bonding session. But, when there was no monster of the week, pack nights were really just an excuse for slumber party. 

The party part wasn’t exactly mandatory, but Scott had heavily encouraged Derek to stay after the training was done. Age difference aside, it did Derek good to socialize. It took some time but now Derek was freer, more open about himself and dare he say it, happy. Or at least while he was surrounded by his pack. Given time he’d really been able to shed some of the weight of the world he’d been carrying around for all these years, thanks largely to the persistence of teenagers. Or maybe just one teenager. 

“Deeeerrrrreeeeekkkkkkk!” Stiles whined as he stomped into the Mccall house kitchen “They’re watching it again!” 

“What? Maid in Manhattan?” 

“Yes, Allison picked it last week and now it’s Isaac’s turn and he’s picking it again! Now don’t get me wrong, I love Ralph Fiennes and the kid is adorable, but one can only take so much of Jennifer Lopez’s acting!” 

“As if you get a say in what’s good!” Isaac shouted “Last time you picked a movie you said you wanted to watch something happy! Happy, Stiles! So what did you end up picking? Atonement! There is something seriously wrong with you!”

“Hey! That movie is visually stunning! It’s not my fault you’re too much of a plebe to enjoy it!” Stiles sniped back, the tips of his ears reddening and Derek could pick up the tell-tale delicate almost limey scent wafting off him the only signs of his actual embarrassment. Unsurprisingly Stiles embarrassed himself quite often considering he had the coordination of a newborn fowl and the almost zero brain to mouth filter. But, the way he rolled with the punches and joined in the laughter always made it appear as if he didn’t care what others thought. 

It took nearly a year before Derek picked up on the scent of actual embarrassment drifting off the boy as he smiled wide and laughed as hard as his friends while subtly twisting the wrist he’d fallen on during a pack jog out in the preserve. He wasn’t seriously hurt, Scott wouldn’t have been laughing then, but that didn’t stop Derek’s wolf from wanting to reach out and fix it. The feeling was more than a little startling, considering he hadn’t felt the urge take another’s pain from them since he was living in New York with Laura. His family had always freely given relief from pain, that was part of being family, not wanting to see those you loved suffer. But, the act of doing so had felt so intimate that Derek hadn’t even bothered to teach his betas how, back when they were _his betas_. 

Still, Derek couldn’t stand that scent clinging to Stiles, so without much thought, as the rest of the pack turned and resumed their jog, he reached out and pressed the tips of fingers to the inside of Stiles’s wrist and syphoned off the small twinges of pain. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. I’m ok.” Stiles whispered, turning large startled eyes on Derek.

“I know.” Derek whispered back, fingers still pressed to Stiles’s wrist where he could feel the of the boy’s heartbeat uptick to match the pounding of Derek’s own in his throat. 

Back in the present Derek could tell that Stiles was upset by Isaac’s comments as Stiles crumpled into a chair at the kitchen table and laid his head in his folded arms. Over time Stiles had stopped putting on as much bravado around Derek as he did for everyone else, a fact that filled him with pride. It was nice knowing that he and Stiles didn’t have to pretend to be anyone they weren’t for each other. 

“Atonement's a good movie, I liked the soundtrack.” Derek said while continuing to sift through the pile of books Scott had left on the kitchen table for him. 

“You should, it won an Oscar for best score that year.” Stiles mumbled around the string of his hoodie that had made it into his mouth. “Should’ve gotten cinematography too, but There Will Be Blood snatched that.” 

“Yeah?” Derek pressed, glancing down at Stiles hoping he’d take the bait. Letting Stiles ADD work for him, distracting him from poor moods and leapfroging him into merry ramblings was one of Derek’s favorite ways to cheer him up. 

“Yeah, hey, did you know that Atonement is the movie that won Benedict Cumberbatch his role as Sherlock?” And there it was. Stiles sat up, spit the string from his mouth and smiled that smile that split his face and made his eyes shine with glee. “Apparently the show creators saw a chocolate dealing pedophile and it screamed world’s only consulting detective to them.” Stiles flashed jazz hands and they both broke into laughter. 

“Bite it.” Derek growled out as soon as he’d caught his breath “You have to bite it.” Leaning down to leer at Stiles, his cheeks pink and puffed out with barely restrained mirth. “With your teeth!” He flashed his fangs and Stiles nearly fell from the chair laughing so hard.

“Socially awkward and morally dubious, I think I can see where they drew a connection.” Scott’s voice cut in, unexpectedly close. He must have walked in while Derek was distracted by Stiles. “If it wasn’t his general creepiness that did it.” Scott’s eye met Derek’s and he felt as if he’d been stabbed and the warmth of Stiles’s joy that filled not moments ago was slowly seeping out. 

He watched as Stiles wiped tears from his eyes, Scott had come to stand behind his chair still watching Derek with an impassive face. 

“Hey now! I won’t have you say a bad word about Sherlock Holmes. Not even if it’s anSAT word! He’s brilliant. Besides not everyone is blessed with your social graces, Scotty.” Stiles craned his head back to look up at Scott, arching his neck in a long line right in front of Derek. He wanted to touch it. Instead it was Scott’s hand that slid across pale skin, marking Stiles with scent before it rested along his collarbone. Derek had a hard time looking away from the way Scott’s fingers barely dipped under the collar of Stiles’s shirt and his thumb rested along side his adam’s apple. Stiles swallowed and Scott smirked. 

“You’re brilliant.” Scott whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Stiles’s lips. “Come on, I’ll have them put on something you love. How about Disney? The Little Mermaid?” 

“Oh man you know me well, but I doubt everyone will want to put up with me singing along to every song. I bet Derek will have tried to smother me by the Part of Your World Reprise!” Stiles looked back at Derek smiling in a way that Derek couldn’t help giving a tiny smile back. 

“Derek’s not staying.” Scott said, which had been news to him. “He just wanted these books from Deaton, but you have them now so you can go.” Scott’s tone brooked no room for argument, it was almost funny seeing how his poor alpha skills had somehow managed to rub off on Scott. 

“Oh, I thought-”

“He’s leaving. Come on, Stiles, everyones waiting.” With that Scott tugged Stiles up and started nudging him out of the room. Derek barely kept the growl from ripping out of him, but Scott turned, eyes flashing red as he ordered. “Show yourself out.” 

Pack meetings continued as such for weeks. The pack would meet and Scott would find some reason to keep the two apart once going as far as draping his body over Stiles, pinning him beneath him on the couch as he openly glared at Derek anytime he looked their way. 

Derek’s wolf whined beneath the surface at sight of Stiles being kept away from him, but rationally Derek understood what Scott was doing. Being an alpha was no easy job, strong packs gave their alpha power and that power could be consuming at first. He blames his failure as an alpha on his lack of ability to see through the power mad haze. Biting a bunch of teens to fight for him in a war against crazed hunters and werewolves was hardly the legacy his family name deserved. Then again, with Derek’s past he was hardly surprised by yet another mistake. Somehow, he probably deserved Stiles being kept from him, he’d just fuck that up too. 

But Scott was good, brave and loyal. He’d risen to become a true alpha and he had been doing well by his pack. Love had always been Scott’s soft spot, but it had been his strength too. Surely Scott would realize his mistake soon. Because if he didn’t, the scent of lime stuck in the back of his throat as he watched Scott wind an arm around Allison’s neck and the other pulled Stiles to press along side him, Derek would be more than happy to show him. 

An opportunity presented itself sooner than Derek expected. 

It was after the last pack meeting wherein Derek had been forced to stare from across the room at the a purple bruise slowly blossoming on Stiles neck. Scott sat at the end of the couch with Allison’s boneless and pleased form curled into his side, her legs stretching over Isaac’s lap. Stiles was curled up on the floor by Scott’s knee where he stared into space never once saying a word. 

Derek had left the meeting furious. He knew it wasn’t his place to question Scott’s choice in relationship but if something didn’t change soon he was going to lose his mind. He couldn’t stand seeing Stiles treated like some sort of pet, and Stiles was just accepting it! Derek fumed Friday night when he returned to his loft, stomping around trying to come up with something, anything to keep him busy and take his mind off Stiles. 

Stiles’s pale, fragile, beautiful neck that was marked by Scott. Derek pictured himself putting that hickey on Stiles. He’d press Stiles against the wall with his entire body, luxuriating in the heat between them. Stiles’s hair would tickle Derek’s nose as he pressed his lips to Stiles’s temple. He’s glad that Stiles had grown it out, he’d think as his fingers would tangle in it and gently tug Stiles’s head back. Derek would trail his lips down the side of his face, past his jaw, to the point where Stiles’s pulse beat visibly beneath his skin. His scent would be so strong; honey, red wine, apples and the burnt sugar tang of lust. ‘Mine.’ Derek would whisper into his skin. 

“Mine.” Derek whimpered into his empty loft as he leaned back against the cold wall and opened his jeans. 

Derek would lick Stiles, taste his sweat and feel his pulse on his tongue as he’d drag it slowly over smooth skin. A low whine would get caught in Stiles throat as he’d try to press himself further into Derek. Derek would be only too happy to oblige, grinding his erection down on Stiles’s as Stiles’s long slender fingers would dig into Derek’s back. Setting a brutal pace he’d rut against Stiles like a bitch in heat, spurred on by Stiles’s breathy moans. 

Derek would set his teeth at the side of Stiles’s throat, his lips sealing on the skin he’d suck hard at the warm flesh. His blunt teeth would worry the skin, careful not to harm Stiles. Derek would never hurt him, but he would be helpless in the face of Stiles submission. The Wolf in him proud of this beautiful creature it called it’s own. Derek would practically howl as he and Stiles finally came together in a cascade of unworldly sensations. 

Derek blew a hard breath out of his nose as he slowly slid down the wall until his ass met the cold floor. He stared down at the mess in his hand and grimaced. Banging his head back against the wall, Derek closed his eyes and tried to pretend he didn’t feel the sorrow and loneliness of his wolf. 

 

The next day Derek wandered around his loft in a haze until he was interrupted from his self flagellation by a knock at the door. Sliding open the heavy metal door Derek came face to face with just another example of the universe mocking him. Stiles stood meekly in the doorway looking for all the world like he was barely keeping himself from turning tail and bolting. It was a look Derek hadn’t seen from Stiles in ages, and it settled something deep inside of him into place. Stiles should never look at Derek like that, ever again. This was going to end today. In typical Stiles fashion, the moment Derek had made up his mind Stiles opened his mouth.

“Hey Derek, you’re not busy are you? I know, I know, I should have texted or something. But, Deaton said he leant you one of his books on Celtic myths and I was looking up Kelpies so I thought maybe I’d just swing by and see if I could take a look … at the um … book.” Stiles trailed off lamely, rubbing at the back of his neck and glancing at Derek sheepishly. 

“The book? Yeah, no, of course.” Derek stepped aside and ushered Stiles into the loft. Turning after sliding the door shut Derek watched Stiles zero in on his target and start rifling through the pile of books on Derek’s coffee table. “So, kelpies? Should I be worried?” Derek asked walking over and joining Stiles on the couch. 

“Nah, I mean don’t quote me on that and start wandering around in marshes at night, but this is more recreational studying than anything.” Stiles laughed. Derek smiled and picked up a book at random, settling in. 

About an hour later their silence was broken by the shrill of Stiles’s text alert. He slipped the phone from the pocket of his jeans, glanced at it and sighed. 

“Scott?” Derek asked before he could stop himself. 

“What?” Stiles startled “No. No, it’s my dad, he’s working the late shift.” Derek nodded stiffly, and continued to stare down at the book in his hands despite the fact that he’d given up reading it. 

“Why did it matter if it was Scott?” Stiles turned slowly to face Derek.

“It doesn’t. You two have just been closer than usual lately. Where is he, by the way?” Derek tried for nonchalance, but doubted Stiles bought it. 

“Out on a date with Allison, I think.” Derek grimaced but Stiles wasn’t done yet. “We, uh broke up last night. It’s fine. I’m fine, really. We had a talk he and I, I’m not upset, we’re not like that. We were never going to be like that.”

“Then what were you like?” Derek couldn’t bring himself to look at Stiles and not rage on his behalf.

“I don’t know, it worked and it was fun. I care about them and they care about me, I mean Scott’s my best friend! I knew it wouldn’t be forever, I knew that, but I was lonely and it was nice.” 

“You deserve more than nice, Stiles.” Derek growled snapping the book shut and dropping it on the table. 

“Yeah well, unless you’re volunteering-” 

“What if I am?” Derek cut Stiles’s self deprecating laugh off as he turned to finally look at him, leaning on his knees and suddenly completely in Stiles’s space. “What if I want to be your forever?” Derek gripped the back of the couch with one hand and the arm rest behind Stiles with the other. “What if smelling them on you is driving me insane because the thought of them, of anyone, touching you like that makes me want rip something apart?” 

Derek leans his face in, slowly tracing his nose from the hollow of Stiles’s neck to a point behind his ear as he all but growled the words into his skin. “What if I’ve wanted you since that night at the pool but I’ve had to stop myself from acting on it because the wolf in me doesn’t understand the age of consent? And it howls whenever you’re near so loud I swear you can hear it because your heartbeat is screaming back at me.” He drags his lip softly across the shell of Stiles’s ear and his warm breath fans over his face as Derek moves to stare Stiles right in the eye. “What if I want to rip off both our clothes pull you down on this couch and make you so completely mine right now that no one will be able to tell where your scent ends and mine begins?” 

Derek is a hairsbreadth away and is sure Stiles can feel him trembling to hold himself back as his wolf bays beneath the surface and his eyes shine an icy blue. Stiles is frozen, except for his eyes, pupils dilated but still searching Derek’s. Every word he said was true, Stiles would have to know that, know that Derek wouldn’t bother to lie to him and certainly not about this. 

“I thought you were avoiding me.” Stiles’s voice is barely a whisper, but the hurt still rings clear.

“Scott.” Is all Derek can manage to growl in return.

“So, you actually-” Stiles swallows hard “you- we feel the same?” his tone is of disbelief but his mouth is spreading in grin that could only be described as predatory before he surges up. Their mouths collide in a pitiable clumsy attempt at a kiss. Teeth clash and skin stings, but Stiles is kissing him and it’s perfect.

...

Stiles could tell that Scott held back in bed. There were times when he was expecting Scott to lick him or flip him hard onto his back. Quite a few times where he expected a firm but gentle bite on the throat - like the alpha would do a beta. But he never did. Stiles assumed he was probably embarrassed.

Derek, however, had no such insecurities about his animalistic tendencies.

Derek yanked Stiles forward by the hips, slotting himself snuggly between Stiles thighs and pressing him down fully on the couch with all his weight. But Stiles, for his part, wasn’t a blushing virgin anymore. He reached up and slid his fingers into Derek’s dark hair, pulling him down and slotting their lips together again, this time in an actual kiss. Stiles opened his mouth and flicked his tongue across Derek’s lips and teasingly sucked Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. 

Their kissing quickly became heated, Derek chasing Stiles’s tongue into his mouth which Stiles promptly latched onto to suck on. Stiles felt the growl in Derek’s chest more than heard it and ran a hand down Derek’s neck to rest above his heart to soothe the beast. Catching Derek’s cobalt eyes Stiles smiled and leaned his head to the side, baring his throat for Derek. 

The vibrations beneath his hand picked up again as Derek started to growl louder and lunged at Stiles neck. There was a split second in which Stiles wondered what he did wrong before Derek set his fangs at a sore spot of skin. The hickey, the stupid hickey Scott had left on Stiles’s neck and he had just turned and shown it to Derek! 

“Derek, I’m sorry.” Stiles gasped, clinging to Derek’s shoulders. He could feel fangs nipping at the flesh and a hot tongue trailing after to soothe. 

“Don’t be.” Derek’s voice was rough and strained as he murmured into Stiles’s skin. “Mine now.” He latched on again, sucking hard. Stiles knew the bruise Derek would leave behind would be twice as big as the first, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Not with how reverently Derek worked to put it there. 

“Yes, yours!” He scraped his nails down Derek’s back and whined “More!” Derek finally released Stiles’s neck with a final lick up the column of his throat and a swift peck on his lips before he was pulling his shirt over his head and unzipping his pants. Stiles trailed his eyes slowly up this perfect specimen of man and licked his lips, eyes finally landing on Derek smiling smugly down at him. 

“See something you like?” Derek teased.

“Shut up.” Stiles laughed slapping Derek’s toned abs and pulling his own shirt off with minimal flailing. Derek smiled and leaned down, kissing Stiles’s lips sweetly before trailing a slow line of kisses down his chest and stomach ending at the top of his jeans where he settled himself lying between Stiles’s spread legs. 

A firm hand kneaded him through the denim while Derek smirked up Stiles. Derek leaned forward and caught an edge of the fabric with his teeth and pulled open the button. His eyes never left Stiles’s as he licked up the metal teeth of the zipper before biting down on the pull and easing it down. 

“Jesus, Derek!” Stiles gasped 

“Mmm, not quite,” Derek hummed as he slipped Stiles’s boxers down and off his hard shaft. Stiles wanted the sight of Derek licking his hand before grasping Stiles’s cock to be burned in his memory forever. Derek nuzzled along Stiles’s pubic bone, resting his cheek there so that he could watch with hungry eyes as he stroked Stiles. 

While Stiles lost himself in Derek’s firm grasp Derek managed to slide his opposite arm under Stiles, curling his hand over Stiles’s hip. With what little brain power he had left, Stiles knew Derek was probably just pinning his hips down to keep him from trying to thrust up, but it felt so intimate being held there like that. 

Derek worked Stiles like a pro. Every few strokes he would thumb at the slit almost teasingly as he spread the drops of ejaculate. His hand was slick with it, spit and precum, and that smoothed the glide of his firm grip along his length. Suddenly Stiles felt the tell-tale heat radiating from the head of his dick, tensing muscles as it spread out. 

“Derek, shit, you have to- oh fuck. I’m- I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Stiles stuttered out, grasping at any bit of Derek he could reach. 

“Good.” Was all Derek said as he tightened his grip and sped up his pace. Stiles is sure that even with Derek holding him he’d managed to raise his body off the couch even just slightly as he was overcome by orgasmic bliss. Every nerve ending was alight and he felt as if he was shaken down to his soul. 

Coming back to himself was a series of starts and stops. He remembers hearing Derek murmuring little praises as he stroked him through completion. He remembers gasping for breath that wouldn’t seem to come. He remembers soft touches, the rasping of a tongue on his stomach, fingers tracing across his body and soft lips pressing against his cheek. 

“Did you pass out?” Derek whispers when Stiles opens his eyes, his lips quirked in a smile. Stiles laughs and shakes his head. 

“I usually last longer then that. I don’t know what happened, it just snuck up on me this time.” Stiles murmurs. 

“Don’t worry about it, we have all the time in the world.” 

“And what about this?” Stiles asked sliding his thigh up to press firmer where Derek’s hard cock was resting. Derek let out a whine, snagging Stiles by the hips and rubbing his dick against Stiles again in stuttered abortive trusts. 

“Shhh Derek,” Stiles smiled scratching lightly at the back of Derek’s neck. Slowly Stiles framed Derek’s face in his hands and tilted his head back gently. Derek’s pupils were blown and his eyes still shone a brilliant blue. “Mine.” Stiles whispered leaning up and catching Derek’s lips in a kiss. 

Derek’s fangs prevented him from properly tongue fucking Stiles’s mouth, but they were fun for Stiles to explore. Running his tongue along the points, testing their sharpness and humming in pleasure. Here was an animal capable of killing him 10 times over and instead he was holding him tightly as he rutted up against him, practically purring into Stiles’s mouth. Here was Derek. 

Derek, who should be light years out of Stiles league, was clinging to Stiles like he was the most precious thing in the world. And it made him feel it too. This stoic self sacrificing idiot who always tried to do right, he’d been through so much. Stiles remembers the early days when Derek would threaten and all Stiles saw was the hurt hidden behind angry eyes. Derek never scared Stiles, but Stiles was scared for Derek. The way danger always managed to find him and how Derek would throw himself headlong into the fray, shoving Stiles behind him, trying to protect everyone but himself. 

Stiles still remembers the taste of chlorine on the back of his tongue as he held Derek above water for hours while the paralyzed fool barked orders about not letting him drown. Derek claimed it was his job to put a stop to the monsters terrorizing them. He needed to keep Beacon Hills safe. That night, as his strength started to fail him and he struggled to shove Derek’s head above water, even as his own was slipping under, he vowed that he would do what he could to keep Derek safe. 

It was never easy, made harder by Derek’s big heart which he worked so carefully to hide from the world. It had been damaged. Stiles had made a place for Derek in his own heart, though equally fragile he was happy to share it with the fool who managed to see past Stiles’s obvious flaws and find value. 

Stiles clinged to Derek’s neck, their mouths open and gasping for breath. Derek’s clawed hands held Stiles’s hips tight enough to bruise as he rutted against Stiles. Stiles grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Derek’s neck and tugged causing his breath to hitch and him to lose rhythm.

“Come for me, Derek.” Stiles commanded. Derek dropped his head and clamped his teeth down on the skin over Stiles’s heart, muffling a deep throaty roar into his flesh as he came. Hot liquid spilled across his upper thigh, smearing onto his limp dick and dripped down over his balls as Derek erratically thrust against him. Stiles hummed, luxuriating in the feeling of Derek’s weight slowly melting into him as he came down. 

Stiles watched through a cracked eye as Derek slowly and mindlessly lapped at the droplets of blood collecting where fangs as pierced the skin on his pectoral. Lapping slowly at his damp chest and working his way up to the hollow of his throat Derek rumbled in contentment, lying bonelessly draped over Stiles. Derek’s eyes caught Stiles’s, finally having returned to their normal shade of green, and they both smiled. 

… 

Epilogue

... 

“Where are you going?” Scott asked as Stiles stood from his place sitting near Scott’s feet. 

“I just wanted to get a drink, dude.” Stiles sighed

“I’ll do it-” 

“No, Scott!” Stiles snapped “I can get my own drink. Unless you think Derek snuck back into your house to lie in wait in your kitchen on the off chance he could jump me when you’re not around, as if that ever happens anymore.” Scott growled, eyes flashing red before he could stop himself. The look of resigned hurt that swept across Stiles’s face was like a kick in the gut. 

“Stiles, I-” Scott trailed off, leaving his hand halfway outstretched towards his best friend, afraid of the reaction he’d get try to touch him. 

“Hey, Isaac, why don’t you and I go for a walk?” Allison asked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Scott’s cheek before standing and grabbing Stiles in a hug. Her lips pressed to his temple for a moment before she pulled back to look him in the eye and whisper “It’ll be ok. We love you.” She turned and snagged the elbow of a pouting Isaac, leading them both out of the house. 

Stiles sighed and let his body collapse into the space Allison had just left. He looked weary and tired in a way that felt like a knife twisting in Scott’s gut. The silence between them stretched painfully on for a few minutes before Scott mustered up the nerve to break it. 

“Dude, are you ok?”

“Are you?” Stiles asked, eyeing Scott. 

“Me? I’m fine.” But Stiles continued to stare at Scott. It was the stare he gave Scott when they were eight and Scott had confused salt for sugar when trying to make lemonade. It was the look Stiles gave him when Scott had tried to use an aerosol spray in the bathroom like deodorant and ended up with chemical burns. It was the look Stiles gave him when Scott had confused bestiary with beastiality. Scott was very familiar with this look. “What?”

“You’re my best friend, Scott. No matter what. But you have been crazy possessive of me since we started fucking around.” When Stiles got right to the point Scott knew he was in trouble. 

“I haven’t-” 

“Don’t!” Stiles cut him off. “Don’t lie to me about this, Scott. I may not be a werewolf but I’m not blind, deaf or dumb. You’ve barely left my side at all in weeks, hell, I’m pretty sure you and I have had more sex than you and Allison, dude. You get extra touchy when I’m around other guys, don’t think I’ve missed the way you’ve been scaring Derek off. Which, by the way, is totally not cool, he doesn’t need that shit, you know he’s got issues. But it’s not just him, when Danny complimented my shirt yesterday you practically picked me up and ran away with me! And this hickey dude, I mean I’m all for marking and letting the animal lose but you only did it cause I mentioned that I liked Chris Hemsworth. You pounced on me dude!” 

“I can’t help it!” Scott shot back. “I just feel all wound up, like back during my first full moons. I feel like I need to lock you in a cage and keep you away from everything!” Scott covered his face and sighed feeling the shame bubble in his stomach. He’d barely been willing to admit that to himself and now he had to tell Stiles because obviously he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. A hand touched his shoulder and gentle fingers pulled his hands away from his face. Stiles had moved in closer, their thighs touched and Stiles had his head bent down to look Scott in the eye. 

“Do you think this is just a side effect of becoming an Alpha? Being possessive? Cause I know we don’t talk about it, but I know you and I know you’ve been worried about it.” 

“I guess. I mean, I hate to think that there’s this animal in me that’s effecting how I think. I liked having you in our relationship, I liked seeing you with Allison. But Allison wasn’t a threat. Then one night I saw you and Derek and I guess I knew you guys had become friends but, I never realized how close you actually were or maybe how close you both wanted to be. It felt like he was gonna take you away from me. Then it just seemed like everywhere I went all I could see were people trying to take you away and I just-” Scott growled and stared down where his nails had become claws. 

“Dude, we’re pack, right?” Stiles asked and Scott’s head snapped up so fast he swore he popped something. 

“Of course we are.” 

“Right.” Stiles smiled “Cause you’re my best friend and for a while you were pretty much my only friend. When all this werewolf shit happened, I was scared that I was going to lose you. You were this big strong werewolf capable of doing all this shit and I’m just me, just Stiles.”

“Stiles you know you’re not-”

“No, dude, let me finish.” Stiles reached out and took Scott’s hand and Scott had to marvel for a moment at how unfazed he was holding onto a clawed hand like that. “Suddenly there were all these werewolves and you were still dealing with Allison and I was afraid I was going to lose you. But through thick and thin we’ve stuck it out, haven’t we? You didn’t go anywhere. And I promise you Scott, I’m not going anywhere either. I love you, bro.”

“I love you too, Stiles.” Scott smiled, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. “But, we’re breaking up aren’t we?”

“Yeah dude, we’re too close.” Stiles pulls back sighing. “This thing, it wasn’t a relationship. Don’t get me wrong, it’s been great, but I don’t think this is what either of us wanted.” 

“I just didn’t want you to be lonely, I want you to be happy.” 

“I know, dude, and I love you for it.” Stiles raises a fist for Scott. “Soul brothers?” 

“Soul brothers.” Scott laughs bumping his fist against Stiles’s. 

“You know, we’ve all got animals in us, Scott. They hide under our skin, watching and whispering. But you don’t have to be afraid of them, you’ll always be more man than wolf.” 

“Yeah, I guess I should take Derek up on those alpha lessons though.”

“See, you’re learning already.” 

“So,” Scott smirks at Stiles “if I’m a wolf what are you?”

“A fox, duh.” Stiles laughs and winks. 

Stiles stands to leave, grabbing his jacket by the door he glances out of the window and giggles. Scott follows him and peers out into the front yard where he sees Allison throwing a ball to Isaac who was crouched down with a crosse catching her tosses before rolling it along the ground back to her, both of them laughing about something. 

“Hey Scotty,” Stiles sing songs as he slips into his jacket “Have you ever noticed what a tight ass Isaac has? You should be hitting that!” 

“Stiles!” Scott shoved him as he laughed.

Of course, Stiles was right and later that weekend Scott and Allison invite Isaac into their bed. This time Scott lets Allison do the asking though. 

On a whim Scott decides to swing by Derek’s loft. He felt bad for warning Derek off Stiles so much, especially since he knew they’d be good for each other. There was just something about opposites attracting, plus they were both the perfect amount of secretly needy that Scott was sure they’d be perfect if they ever got past the middle school flirty stage. 

Letting himself into the loft silently Scott knew immediately that they’d moved well past that stage. The smell of sex was thick in the air all sweat, come and contentment. Scott snuck further into the loft and up the spiral staircase to Derek’s room. It was maybe crossing a line, but he just wanted to check that they were both okay. 

Stiles lay on his stomach with that blissed out look he got after having come several different times in several different positions. Derek was curled against his back, holding him close with an easy smile curled on his lips as he sleepily rubbed his nose into the back of Stiles’s neck. Without warning though the smile was gone and Derek’s eye shot open, shinning blue in the darkened room. Scott stood his ground, still smiling at how cute they looking together and not so secretly pleased at how quickly Derek was obviously ready to defend Stiles. 

“How did you get in here?” Derek whispered.

“I’m the alpha.” Scott smiled flashing his own red eyes at Derek and doing his best not to laugh. Derek rolled his eyes and continued to watch Scott, who for his part had made no move to explain his presence, just standing over them and smiling. Eventually he gave a small nod and said “You be good to him Derek, or I’ll kill you myself.” 

Derek snorted and the movement, small as it was, spurred Stiles to grumble and twist in Derek’s arms nuzzling his face into Derek’s chest. Scott watched the gentle look Derek gave Stiles as he ran a hand down his back and settled back down, pressing his nose into Stiles’s hair and closing his eyes. 

Scott isn’t stupid, despite what a lot of people think. He’s also, despite what is most certainly popular opinion, not an asshole - not all the time, at least. Above all else, he wants his friends to be happy and now he could safely say they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome, I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
